


Full Moon

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fetish, Kink, M/M, NSFW, PWP, sexploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Explicit drabble collection. Twisted kinks, lust, abnormal desires, dirt, experimental stuff.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Cat Food

**Author's Note:**

> It's simply about sex, no deep meaning or feelings or romance here. Some topics may seem offensive or they may not, just a way to work out frustration and high amount of stress, no harm meant. Enjoy if it's appealing to you 🤍

The collar makes a soft jingle when he crawls closer. He is wearing the collar Jimmy chose for him and fluffy cat ears and nothing else. He curls near Jimmy's legs, rubs his face over thick fabric of his jeans just like a real cat, Jimmy said today they are gonna play and Robert would do anything to see satisfied half-smile on his face which remains cold at the moment. 

Jimmy's busy with some groupie, she's so high in her weed inspired bliss that she barely sees anything around her, she probably cannot even recognize who they are and where they are. Jimmy's fingers are screwing deep inside of her slit, producing sloppy noises which make Robert horny but seem to have no effect on Jimmy. Robert watches them from the floor as if he's been under hypnosis, in and out, in and out, stop, then push. The girl groans lazily without opening her eyes. Her legs are spread shamelessly and they are meaty, soft like overboiled pasta. She's not Robert's type, he doesn't get to pick, but her pinkish glossy opening is another thing. Robert cannot keep his eyes off of it.

'How dare you look? Did I say that you can?'

Robert lowers his head quickly. He doesn't want Jimmy angry. Jimmy pushes into her one more time before finally offering his fingers to Robert with the same indifferent face expressions. It's okay to pull that kind of face if you're waiting for boarding with passport and tickets in your hand and airport worker announces that the flight is delayed, it's not okay when you're about to have sex. Sometimes Jimmy's lack of emotions scares Robert. He wants to please him at any cost, submit to every desires Jimmy has even he can't understand. Robert hates to ask, each time he has to open his mouth to inquire he knows Jimmy's disappointed inside, he feels stupid and useless. Just another Jimmy's toy, not even better than these dumb girls stalking them and hoping to make them fall in love after meaningless sex. They can dream on, it's the way to have fun in between traveling from city to city, not a love story. 

'Cats like to sniff and lick, don't they?', Jimmy whispers meanwhile.

Robert moves closer. He's very familiar with that smell which is hard to describe, he nuzzles Jimmy's dirty hand and sucks girl's juices from pale digits. It's barely salty, he can't taste Jimmy's skin, only the girl. Disappointing. 

'Come closer I'll give you your milk'

Jimmy gets a bottle and spreads girl's legs wider. Though Robert didn't know it was possible. She is half-conscious and hardly aware of what is happening, like a mannequin made of human flesh. It's annoying, really. Jimmy hooks her right leg over the edge of the sofa, another one is on his lap. He uncovers the bottle and spills some milk down her stomach, she only grimaces and shivers a bit, nothing more.

'Come'

Robert knows what to do. He licks her thighs picking up every liquid drop slowly, the way Jimmy prefers. He likes to be teased before getting to the main dish and Robert is happy to provide him this. He immerses his face into girl's sticky bush of pubic hair. It tastes dairy farm which suits her since she's chubby just like a young healthy cow, his tongue naturally finds it's way inside.

'Uh, oh', the girl pants and pushes her hips a little forward in sleepy way. He keeps licking and cleaning her with his tongue, he has to wait for another command to move on, instead Jimmy pours milk on the top of his head until the bottle is empty.

'Don't pull away', he says softly. 

Milk leaks down Robert's chin and hair and further through his chest to his stomach. Wet locks uncomfortably stick to his face but Robert won't dare to raise his hand and move them away. He can't, he's not allowed.

Jimmy grabs girl's dead hand and puts it on his groin. Robert glances at him, the way Jimmy opens his fly and starts to move girl's palm up and down makes him more longing for him than for the girl. He would be worried about this fact if it wasn't Jimmy, Jimmy is out of gender preferences. Robert doesn't think of him as a man or something, he adores Jimmy from head to toes. He pretends to look away but he knows that Jimmy notices, he just doesn't say anything. Yet. 

It's hard not to look. Robert is mesmerized with Jimmy's body, every part of it. He can only wish there would be his lips on Jimmy's hard swollen dick instead of small female hand, he could make it a lot better if only he is allowed. While working on the girl down there Robert imagines how he would swallow Jimmy the whole until he reaches his throat, which is unfortunately impossible to do with women. But god only knows how much he needs it. He has to mute painful growl that almost escapes from his chest, Jimmy instructed him to stay quiet but Robert cannot help his full erection which desperately needs attention it cannot get.

When they are getting closer Jimmy pauses to Robert's displeasure. He doesn't want it to be over and girl's throaty moans annoy him. Jimmy reaches for the ashtray, throws away the ashes before decorating it with few drops of his milky coloured semen. Robert watches attentively with his mouth suddenly dry and his own cock throbbing as if it's going to explode. After this Jimmy loses interest in girl completely, letting her hand drop on the sofa, she hums and gets silent. Asleep maybe. She played her role well now they don't need old prop, Robert would happily throw her away.

'Robert', Jimmy says in breathy voice, 'You've been bad and I have to give you the punishment. Of course for your own benefit, you need to learn to behave'

He puts ashtray on the floor and pushes in with his toe in Robert's direction. 

'Time to feed'

Robert bends over to make sure he picks up every last drop from his bowl. Jimmy places his foot on his head and pushes him lower, almost pressing his nose into the glass. He cuddles Robert like this and Robert's purring despite the fact that he has to feel humiliated. He feels blessed.

'Did you like your cat food?'

Collar rings again as Robert nods. 


	2. Black Dress

His complexion was always masculine, nothing girly about Jonesy. He preferred to stay in the shadows, unrecognized so he could slip away any time he wanted. Jimmy used to dislike this until the day he realized how beneficial it is.

He can have Jonesy around and no one knows. They have very little idea of how John Paul Jones looks like off stage, no one can identify him, especially now in this slicky long dress covering his whole body. Of course fake hair extensions, furry pelerine and lipstick can't trick anyone into thinking that he is a woman, but Jimmy was used to hang out with all kind of strange queers. Dealers, underage girls, transvestites, one more, one less who gives a fuck? It is their little game to pretend, exchange sights and a few flirtatious gestures. Jimmy jokingly calls him my lady and kisses Jonesy's hand, they think he's just fooling around, they have no idea.

The real game starts when everyone leaves and they can get into Jimmy's hotel room. Only two of them. Little private party. Jonesy leans on the wall, tired from walking on high heels, waiting till Jimmy will close all the curtains, hide them from curious glances from outside. It's their time. And Jonesy is wearing that lipstick Jimmy got for him and black dress, so they can act like if it is a play, nothing happened, it wasn't real them. Probably their twins from the looking-glass. 

Jimmy has so many mirrors. It's his usual whim he's expected to be satisfied by hotel stuff, after all he's a fucking rock star, he can do whatever he wants and it's no one's business. 

'Come over, pretty', he beckons and Jonesy obeys. He ignores the space on Jimmy's king size bed, dropping on Jimmy's lap. That's it. Jimmy offers him cigarette which Jonesy gracefully accepts, he takes it between his tinted lips and Jimmy cannot stop thinking about what he would prefer to see there instead of white filter. They kiss so dirty, hungrily spreading sticky lip gloss all over their faces, Jimmy's hands are under the hemline of the dress stumbling upon stocking lace, searching for something the real girl won't have. Jonesy is ready, spreading his legs as much as it's possible with narrow dress' skirt. His dick is in Jimmy's hand and Jimmy doesn't want anything else at the moment, rubbing it with such a little patience that Jonesy makes hurtful moan.

It's the sign Jimmy was waiting for. He pushes Jonesy on the bed, hanging over, pulling the dress up to his chest. He likes what he sees, he likes thick hair on Jonesy's legs that girls always shave, his masculine body and this wet spot on little panties representing desire to be fucked. Silky g-strings are so small, it barely covers anything and it doesn't have to be taken off, Jimmy just removes it out of his way to start working his fingers in and out. Jonesy gasps and makes a move as if he wants to press his knees back together, protecting himself from Jimmy's inrush, but Jimmy doesn't let him, he pinches one of his legs down with his knees, another one is hooked over Jimmy's shoulder, shoe is hanging on the tip of Jonesy's foot. Jimmy bends to bite his beefy calf, Jonesy twitches.

'Fucking easy!'

'Turn around and let's see about it'

He knows Jonesy won't argue. He keeps sneaking into Jimmy's room dressed up like this with a reason, he won't say no. Jonesy moves, bends over, finally loosing one of his shoes. Jimmy presses his chest into mattress, forcing him to arch with his butt up.

'Look at me while I'm doing you, won't you?'

Jonesy turns his head. Jimmy can see fake eyelashes batting fast when he makes first thrusts, his jaw drops down, but Jonesy tries not to be too loud. It's okay, Jimmy will make him break the silence. 

'Just look at you, what would Mo say?'

'That I'm a bad girl?', Jonesy smirks. Bastard. Jimmy watches their half-undressed reflections moving in unsteady rhythm, Jonesy stares there as well still with satisfied smirk because Jimmy chosen him again instead of picking up some lovely girl or two. But girls get boring, they are unable to satisfy Jimmy's twisted desires, they cannot even make his dick hard. On the other hand Jonesy can.

'Say it again'

'I'm a dirty girl'

Jimmy slaps his ass, the sound is so fat it hangs in the air for a moment, almost touchable, followed by Jonesy's pant. 

'Louder'

'I'm a dirty girl'

Jimmy 's palm smacks against his buttocks, he's not planning to stop yet, he wants to be begged like if Jonesy's life depends on it.

'Whos girl?'

'I'm your dirty girl', Jonesy moans, 'Hell, maybe you can fuck me now?'

'I don't think so'

Jimmy goes hard, smooth skin becomes red and he knows it will turn blue by the morning with bruises that would be painful to sit on. But he knows Jonesy's into it, he slaps so hard that even his own hand starts to hurt and Jonesy's crying sounds of pain and delight and finally Jimmy gets what he craves for. Jonesy pleads him so loud he must be heard next door. Not Jimmy's problem, whoever is there they are free to move out. He pushes hard and fast, sound of his balls slapping against Jonesy's ass rings in his ears, sweat runs down his face, his palms on Jonesy's hips get slippery. Jimmy grabs his hair violently, hisses in his ear.

'Now I'll show this bad girl how she shall be fucked'

'Please', Jonesy whines in response and Jimmy makes last really deep thrusts. He pulls hard, scratching Jonesy's sculp, a few strands of fake locks stay in his fist. Jimmy drops them on the bed sheets and lets go off of Jonesy's hips.

'You're like insatiable black hole', he says wiping sweat from his forehead, watching his own semen leaking down Jonesy's leg, staining his underwear and stocking. Jonesy's lying on the bed motionless, too exhausted to take care of his own boner. Jimmy thinks he can help, kind of return the favor because Jonesy deserves it, 'Come over'

Jonesy raises his head and smirks. Bastard, Jimmy knew he's kinky bastard from the first time they met. 


	3. Citrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning!] kind of dabcon, submission, kinky degrading sexual practice. Please keep in mind that it may be too much for you as the chapter contains revolting description of sexual act.

Robert doesn't know why he always agrees. Probably Jimmy broke something inside of him and made Robert his own sex doll. Just a meat or a hole if you will. And the scariest fact is that Robert really likes it, he found it interesting to explore his sexual limits with Jimmy's help, something he couldn't even imagine doing with other girls or, god forbid, his wife. 

Robert is constantly alerted, waiting for special sign they have, for Jimmy's right mood. Tonight is that night. They drunk and played and fucked and drunk even more, like usually, but the way Jimmy told that he is going back to his room made Robert know. He got impatient, he could hardly stay still in his sit, because he knows if he gets up and runs after Jimmy like an excited puppy it would cause questions none of them wants to reply.

When he chooses the best moment to escape and knocks the door, Jimmy says it's not locked. Robert carefully walks in, suddenly insecure, the same old doubts in his mind, and then he sees Jimmy digging through his travel bag, his narrow back and the manners Robert learned well. He's not afraid anymore, he knows he can trust this man, Jimmy will do him no harm, but teach him things Robert didn't know about himself.

There are these ropes again. Jimmy asks him to get in bed and ties him up by all four of his limbs untill Robert cannot move, even his neck is entwined by the piece of rope attached to his arms. Jimmy says they are gonna play. Jimmy says he will like it. There are no reasons not to believe him.

Robert cannot see much, but he can hear Jimmy's voice. From the scatters of the dialog he guesses that Jimmy's calling home to talk to Charlotte. It's a little painful, because he wants all of Jimmy to himself, however his jealously fades away when he hears Jimmy convincing her that he's alone and missing his lady. Robert finds it amazing how casually Jimmy lies to her while he has Robert, naked and painfully ready. Robert cannot wait for him to finish, but then he hears the muffled sound of water coming from the bathroom. Jimmy has taught him lessons before, and Robert mentally prepares to wait as long as it's needed.

It feels like eternity when Jimmy finally comes out, wearing only the towel around his hips. He emerges from nowhere, Robert can see his slim figure upside down. Jimmy looks at him, cups his cheeks and cuddles his head almost gently, almost affectionately.

'Today I want to try something new, I know you'll like it'

He slips off the towel and places it under Robert's head. He takes his still soft cock in palm, brushes the head all over Robert's face before guiding himself into Robert's mouth that opens for him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Robert tries his best to satisfy his needs, he sucks and licks and he is rewarded with Jimmy getting hard on him.

'Good job', Jimmy praises, 'Now I want you to do something more for me'

Robert is unable to speak, he only nods, absolutely subdued to Jimmy's will. Jimmy pushes back inside of the wetness of his mouth and moves there as if he owns it. Robert can only take a couple of seconds to breath when Jimmy pulls away. He tastes like hotel soap, not like Robert minds it, not at all. He takes it as deep as he can, anything to make Jimmy pleased, but Jimmy keeps pushing deeper until he reaches the back of Robert's throat, and Robert gags. They were working on it, yet it was one of the barriers Jimmy still didn't break. Robert expects Jimmy to let him gasp for air, yet Jimmy firmly takes his hair, twists it around his fist and pushes his head forwards, keeps stabbing him with his dick like the warrior stabs enemy with sword. Robert makes helpless sounds, knowing that he is not in control over anything, hoping that Jimmy will acknowledge it. But Jimmy shows no mercy.

'You have to learn, Robert. Come on, I know you can make it', he encourages. It's not easy, Robert tries to adjust, but he's nothing compared to professional prostitutes. He cannot be blamed, he was with only one man and giving good head never was his life goal, however he feels sad about his own disability. He's scared that Jimmy will stop to go find someone better, so Robert pushes his limits, tries his best to accommodate the full size inside. He gulps and feels saliva dropping down his upper lip, covering his nostrils, closing the only way he can get oxygen. Jimmy suddently lets go off of his hair, Robert wants to speak, apologize maybe. 

'Jimmy, I–', he doesn't stand a chance to finish. Never.

'Don't say you can't, don't lie to me. You can'

And Robert is shuted with his cock again. It's scratching his throat painfully, making Robet wanna cough, which he does, producing even more saliva that drips down his face. He's scared that he will just choke like this, unable to move away. He wants to do it, but each time he twitches the ropes go deeper into tender skin of his neck, so he has to give up, let himself relax, let Jimmy overlord him. Jimmy fucks him with no pity, Robert thinks he will definitely die, he knows something bad is going to happen, but he cannot stop it once they already started. Jimmy's dick pushes depper and deeper, hurting, making Robert wanna vomit and he cannot hold on like this forever. Jimmy doesn't seem to mind. He hardly makes a sound when they are in bed, now he's breathing so heavily as if he was running a marathon. Robert has to admit that he likes it too, partly, if only he can get more air. He likes it untill Jimmy pushes too hard and he actually chokes, he feels it coming from the depth of his stomach and he's helpless about it. Each thrust forces his late nigh dinner and booze to raise in protest against using his throat, which was naturally made for one particular purpose, in that savage way. Robert feels he's close to throwing up, convulsions go through his whole body, but Jimmy doesn't stop here. Robert tries to swallow, he cannot do it forever, he doesn't have any alternative but to actually puke. When he does, he almost chokes on his own vomit, tears start running down his already watery eyes, and even at this moment the fear of dying and shame comes only after fear of Jimmy leaving in disgust, but Jimmy just wipes spue over his cheek and continues his wild race. 

It flows down, pieces of fruits sticking into Robert's hair. Acidic sour smell fills the air, at this point Robert really starts to cry. The mess around his head and towel they made leaves him ashamed and degraded, he doesn't want to be seen like that. He suffocates as mucus and bile fills up his nose, through the noise of blood, throbbing aggressively in his ears, Robert hears Jimmy's moans that come out of him like the most beautiful song ever recorded. Something clicks in his brains. Robert knows that he belongs to Jimmy, he knows what's happening is made to purify him and he has to take it as blessing. Jimmy moves in steady rhythm that makes Robert drop in some kind of trance where nothing exists, but Jimmy's need and his swollen cock. In this reality Robert has no name, no memories, no sex, his only purpose is to serve, which Robert does nicely. He stops even feeling his own body, he becomes just a fuckhole. He doesn't notice how he starts to moan himself, Jimmy grabs his neck, chocking him even more, and Robert feels tickling when jet of cum spurts inside of his throat, he holds his breath, waiting for Jimmy to finish. It's a pity he cannot really taste it, he just swallows and gratefully licks everything from the softening flesh before Jimmy finally pulls away. 

'I'm very proud of you', Jimmy says and reaches for the ropes. Even after he's free Robert lays down motionless, he still needs time to get back on earth, meet his own self again, suit back into his body. Jimmy doesn't distract him, he quietly walks into the bathroom, leaving Robert some space to realise and comprehend the experience that made him drained for tonight. 


End file.
